


Phone sex

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another fight and some time spent apart, Dean is ready to apologise to Sam, starting with a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone sex

Dean pulled the car over by the side of the road. He turned off the purring engine and leaned back in the seat with a sigh. He picked up his phone from the pocket of his dad’s old leather jacket. He dialled his brother’s number without hesitation and put the phone to his ear.

“Dean?” Sam answered on the other end. “What is it?”

“Sam,” Dean said in a low murmur. “I’m sorry.”

“Dean, I’m working.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, you’re right. But I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Sam, hear me out. I am sorry about what happened. But I’ve gotta tell you, man… I can’t do this alone.”

There was a long moment of silence. And since Dean knew Sam so well, he knew his brother was starting to loosen up, even though he wouldn’t forgive him or admit it.

“Dean,” Sam sighed a minute later.

“No, Sam,” Dean interrupted him. “I need you to hear me out. I… I miss you. I’m worried about you. I need you.”

Sam sighed again and by the sound of it, Dean could swear he was rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” Sam finally said. “What do you want me to do?”

Dean smirked and started to pull off his jacket.

“I. Want. You,” he whispered while unbuttoning his jeans, throwing them on the passenger seat..

“You want me?” Sam repeated, sounding slightly unsure if he’d heard right.

“I want a hand job,” Dean confessed, sliding his free hand down his pants. He moaned, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Dean,” Sam said. ”Where are you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean quickly replied and stroked his hardening dick.

“Fine. So take off your pants… all the way.”

Dean paused and looked out the car windows. It was dark outside and he was in the middle of nowhere.

“Alright, Sammy,” he said and pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he slid out of his pants, letting them drop to the floor. “Sam,” he then breathed into the phone, sliding both hands in between his legs.

There was fain rustling on the other side of the line.

“Dean,” Sam moaned. “I’m in bed, naked.”

Dean hummed and closed his eyes. “Sam, feel how my hand slides down your stomach and reaches for your dick.”

“Dean.”

“Fell how I grab your erection and stroke it with a firm grip; up and down.”

Sam did as Dean described it and Dean did the same until Sam told him what to do. And soon Sam’s command came.

“Dean, spread your legs,” he breathed heavily.

Dean put one foot on the dashboard, leaning further back in the seat.

“Feel how I’m almost about to enter your ass wit my finger…”

“Oh, yeah, Sam,” Dean groaned, pressing his finger against his tight hole.

“Don’t push it in yet. Just feel it tease you.”

There was a slight pause as Dean tried not to go further with himself while Sam kept panting into the phone.

“Dean,” he said, his voice sounding very forced through his lips. “Stroke me faster and stroke yourself.”

Dean let his other hand wrap around his dripping dick and stroked it faster than before, still trying not to finger his hole no matter how much it now was begging for him to do it.

“Okay, Dean,” Sam said. “Do it.”

Sam didn’t have to explain. Dean knew. He pushed his finger inside his ass. The tightness almost made him come, so he stopped. He didn’t want it to be over yet. A moment later as he’d calmed down a little, he thrust in deeper. He let out a loud moan, letting Sam know he felt as good as it could get.

“Holy shit, Sam,” Dean took a deep, shaky breath. “Oh, God---”

“Good God,” Sam moaned, “Dean.”

They were both stroking their dicks, imagining the other one was doing it for them. Dean had his finger up his ass, rubbing it gently against his prostate which Sam so many times had reached with his dick.

“Sam, I’m gonna come,” Dean groaned into the phone, dropping his foot from the dashboard.

“Oh yeah--- Dean,” Sam moaned back. “Faster now…”

Dean stroked his dick faster a few times more up and down before he came all over himself, clamping down on his finger.

“Sam,” he said, all spent, gasping for air. “Sammy…”

“Now, Dean---” Sam panted and there was a rustle as he dropped his phone on the bed.

Dean waited a moment for Sam to pick up again.

“Dean, you still there?” he asked and got a short “yes” for an answer. “I’m at the first motel north of Austin, Texas.”

Dean smiled. Sam wanted more and that was more than Dean had hoped for. He wiped off the semen he’d shot over himself and put his clothes back on. He then started the engine of the Impala and drove off. He would be more than ready for round two when he arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
